


Haunted

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис ненавидит грязные игры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Майлзу оставалось только посочувствовать. И Крис сочувствовал, всем сердцем испытывая участие к этому парню, оказавшемуся в очень неприглядной ситуации. Неприятной ситуации. Незаслуженной. 

Крис ненавидел грязные игры. Он не терпел, когда действовали исподтишка и с невинным видом. Он не выносил, когда ему намеренно делали больно. 

Зак попал в яблочко по всем трем пунктам. 

* * * 

Ирис зовет его с кровати, ее голос, чуть приглушенный приоткрытой дверью, сонный, хрипловатый и все равно мелодичный. Крис поднимается с дивана, не глядя на часы, — и так знает, что долго просидел перед камином — и переступает порог спальни. Он движется медленно и почти неслышно. Он надеется, что Ирис уснет заново, и ему не придется отвечать на вопросы. 

Задать которые она имеет полное право. 

Ирис теплая со сна, уютная, и Крис охотно ложится в постель, под общее одеяло. Кладет руку ей на талию, и девушка изгибается — ладонь сама сползает ей на живот. Крис перебирает пальцами, словно играя на пианино, и Ирис издает тихий смешок — ей не щекотно, но точно приятно. 

Поддавшись порыву, он притягивает ее ближе, сам пододвигаясь навстречу, и удовлетворенно выдыхает, когда ее спина прижимается к его груди, а ее ягодицы касаются паха. Сейчас, в данную минуту, Крис ее не хочет, хотя желание дремлет внутри, то и дело пробуждаясь: они развлекались полночи, и голод утолен. Ирис почти обнажена, на ней только тонкая хлопковая маечка, и ее горячие бедра греют замерзшего в гостиной Криса. Они долго занимались сексом, пока она не утомилась и не уснула. 

А Крис уснуть не смог. 

Она хорошая. Она — девушка, и это правильно с точки зрения общественности и его собственного воспитания. 

Но это не имело бы никакого значения, если бы Ирис ему не нравилась. А Ирис ему нравится, очень нравится: она неглупая, начитанная, красивая и сексуальная. С ней интересно и совсем не скучно. Она не настойчивая и не ждущая, что он потянет ее за собой в блокбастеры. Она настоящая. Он, наверное, мог бы на ней жениться. 

Потому что такие чувства он испытывал только к одному человеку, на котором жениться нельзя. И о котором Крис предпочел бы забыть, если бы тот не напоминал о себе так, что иглы непонимания, обиды и, что уж скрывать, ревности впивались точно в сердце. 

_Фотография с камином, Зак? Продублированная в его инстаграме? До чего еще ты дойдешь, чтобы меня задеть?_

_Сделаешь ему предложение?_

Крис знает Майлза. Они знакомы, пусть и поверхностно, и МакМиллан совсем не похож на человека, который хочет прославиться за счет отношений со знаменитым актером. Это легко было понять. 

_И просто, Зак._

Майлз боится камер. Он отводит глаза и не выглядит довольным, когда их ловят папарацци. Смотрит прямо — ошибка — и видно, что он не в своей тарелке.

_Но ты его научишь._

_Знаешь, Зак, я тебя почти ненавижу за то, что, лежа рядом с Ирис, я думаю не о ней. За то, что ты не отпускаешь, сукин сын. Что держишь и заставляешь смотреть._

Ирис выдыхает, и наваливается на него, пытаясь перевернуться на спину. Она не просыпается, а Крис покрепче прижимает ее к себе и целует светловолосую макушку. Ирис пахнет ванилью, которая на ее коже звучит совсем иначе. Ему нравится ее запах, нравится ее мягкость, нравится касаться ее волос и целовать тоже нравится. 

Главное, чтобы она не заметила, что в постели с ними незримо присутствует третий. 

Телефон, оставленный в гостиной на столике, за которым в паре метров потрескивает камин, начинает вибрировать. Крис отключил все звуковые оповещения, но в тишине гостиничного номера не может не расслышать настойчивого жужжания. 

Он поднимается с кровати, осторожно перекладывая спящую Ирис на свою подушку. Девушка сопит, что-то невнятно бормочет и зарывается носом в легкое мягкое одеяло. Крис прикрывает дверь, выходя из спальни, и проходит к столику. Наклоняется, протягивая руку к телефону, и застывает. В глазах начинает печь, а дыхание перехватывает, и он отворачивается, с ненавистью смотря на огонь. Рука повисает плетью. 

Гаджет надрывается, не издавая ни звука, но Крису кажется, что тот немо кричит и умоляет ответить на звонок. 

Нужно смотреть трудностям в глаза?

Он принимает вызов и не говорит ни слова. Зак молчит, ожидая сигнала, но Крис не собирается упрощать тому задачу. 

– Крис, – наконец еле слышно произносит Зак. 

– Угу, – равнодушно реагирует он. 

– Крис, я... 

– Угу, – намеренно перебивает Пайн. – Это все?

– Нет, – выдавливает Зак. Судя по голосу, звонит тайком. Из чулана? Из ванной? Нет, шума воды не слышно, и вибрации при отражении звуков от кафеля тоже нет, значит, не из ванной. 

– Зак, я не хочу с тобой говорить. 

– Но ты же взял трубку.

Крис закрывает рот. То, что он хотел сказать, испаряется с языка, оставляя горечь, и Крис накрывает глаза ладонью, потирая лоб и пытаясь найти правильные слова. Они отказываются находиться. 

– Что тебе нужно?

– ...Поговорить. 

Судя по паузам, звонок Крису тоже был порывом, а не обдуманным действием. 

– Говори. 

– Ты с ней счастлив? – сразу же выпаливает Зак. 

– Тебе есть до этого дело? – хмыкает Крис. – Мне с ней хорошо. 

– Но ты не счастлив, – заключает Куинто. 

– Ты с Майлзом счастлив? – резко спрашивает Крис. 

– ...Нет. 

Он кивает на ответ, словно подтвердивший подозрения, и невесело усмехается, глядя на гипнотизирующие языки плящущего в камине пламени. 

– Поздравляю. Счастливых вам лет и детишек побольше... 

– Крис, – останавливает его Зак. И снова замолкает. 

– Зачем ты звонишь? 

– Ты ее любишь?

– Почти, – Крис не знает, почему отвечает на его вопросы. Но иначе не получается. 

– Но не любишь, – в голосе Зака переплелись торжество и паника. Крису не нравится это слышать, но... Куинто не дает ему додумать: – Ты меня любишь. 

– Нет, – отвечает Крис. Резко, четко, словно обрубая веревку и позволяя Заку рухнуть в пропасть одному. 

– Любишь. 

– Нет. И это не имело бы никакого значения. 

– Крис, между нами всего лишь океан, – Зак его совсем не слушает. Говорит лихорадочно, проглатывает окончания, но Пайн не ведется и находит в себе силы сказать:

– Между нами не только океан, Зак. Между нами еще и Ирис с Майлзом. 

В трубке наступает тишина, и не слышно даже дыхания. А потом связь обрывается. 

Он выдыхает и закрывает покрасневшие припухшие глаза. На ресницах скопилась влага, но это не могут быть слезы. Потому что мужчины не плачут, да и плакать не из-за чего — все же в порядке. 

Крис поднимается с дивана и поворачивается, собираясь вернуться к Ирис. Ее теплота и нежность сейчас очень ему нужны. 

Он замирает, увидев, как из-под двери пробивается свет тонкой оранжевой полоской. Сердце пропускает удар, и больше всего Крис боится, что за один миг потеряет двоих. 

Он заходит в комнату и видит, что на тумбочке со стороны Ирис горит ночная лампа с ажурным, будто кружевным абажуром. Сама Ирис сидит на кровати — стопы ее под одеялом — и обнимает себя за колени. Заметив Криса, она напряженно улыбается и со смешком говорит:

– Сон плохой приснился. 

– О, – не верит ей Крис, но улыбается. – А я как раз иду разгонять твои плохие сны. Со мной они сниться не будут. 

Он едва не вздрагивает от того, как двойственно звучит его фраза. 

– С тобой рядом — не будут, – отвечает Ирис и расслабляется. 

Крис рад ее выбору. Он переводит дух и забирается в постель, Ирис гасит ночник и доверчиво, но ненавязчиво прижимается к Крису, который несказанно рад появившемуся у него чувству безопасности. Он откидывается на подушку, Ирис вздыхает, неслышно выдыхая, и коротко стонет на выдохе — ей хорошо. 

А ему в полудреме, на грани с явью, снится, что он падает в бездну. Что веревка, перекинутая через ветку, у них с Заком была одна. И, сбросив Зака, он не спасся сам.


End file.
